Various containers such as plastic, metal, and glass bottles are known in the prior art, for example, there are plastic and glass bottles which contain a variety of consumable products available on the market. It is known to configure such containers with a safety seal, tamper resistant seal or other bottle cap safety sealing device over the opening to prevent tampering with the contents of the container prior to purchase.
One previous approach is to provide a plastic or foil seal to cover the bottle opening to prevent tampering with the contents of the container prior to purchase. Such seal may be removed upon purchase to verify that the contents of the container have not been tampered with prior to purchase. One disadvantage of this approach is that upon removing the seal the entire bottle opening is exposed and a user must be careful not to over pour the fluid contents out of the bottle.
Another previous approach is to provide a bottle cap with a tamper proof device to prevent tampering with the contents of the container prior to purchase. Such tamper proof device may be removed upon purchase to verify that the contents of the container have not been tampered with prior to purchase. One disadvantage of this approach is that of added cost to the design and manufacture of the bottle cap plus such tamper proof device are hard to open, especially for the elderly and handicapped.
Another previous approach is to provide a bottle stopper or stopper with a pourer or flow device to be wedged into the bottle opening inner wall to stop flow or restrict flow. Such stopper or stopper with a pourer is sold separately. One disadvantage of this approach is that of the added cost to purchase these separate items and the open exposure to the air may deteriorate the content in the bottle.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a drizzle safety seal and methods of use, wherein a resealable secondary seal covers a hole in the primary seal and when removed enables drizzle pouring of the container contents via said hole.